<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blanket Purrito by ArisuAmiChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304340">Blanket Purrito</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan'>ArisuAmiChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bleach Secret Santa 2020, Christmas gift, Christmas present, GrimmIchi - Freeform, GrimmIchi Secret Santa, Grimmichi Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Secret Santa, Secret Santa 2020, blanket burrito, blanket burrito fic, cute cuddles, snuggle fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pack, safety and comfort were feelings he thought he had lost since his invasion of Karakura. Apparently, Grimmjow hadn't lost them at all. He just needed someone new to bring them back to the forefront of his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GrimmIchi Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blanket Purrito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3bbles/gifts">P3bbles</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ichigo noticed it after their latest spar at the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Grimmjow shifted back to his more human form from </span>
  <span>Resurrección and came down from the adrenaline rush, he was shivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything of course, knowing it would only piss the former Espada off and left it alone. But ever since then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was always worried after every fight. “Hey, you want to get some tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weak hiss of annoyance was his answer to the suggestion as Grimmjow wandered off to find a sunny spot to try and take a nap in the expanded basement. Maybe Kisuke and Yoruichi wouldn’t bother him this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha. Fat chance. Both lived to piss Grimmjow off and Ichigo picked up the bag he brought with him off the floor. His body sat beside it but he ignored it for now, following Grimmjow to his hiding spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grimmjow,” A blue eye cracked open to glare at Ichigo, who rolled his own and set his bag on the ground to open it. “You’re cold. Every time after a fight with me. Quit being a stubborn ass and get over here. You need to warm up somehow and this is the only way I can think of helping you out. So let me help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing he knew, there was something being thrown at him and Grimmjow didn’t even have the energy to stop it from coming towards him. “The fuck?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yanked the blanket off and stared at it before looking to Ichigo for an answer. The stupid shinigami wasn’t even looking at him, just coming to join him on the ground. “It’s a blanket, asshole. You’re cold aren’t you? That much reiatsu being used and coming down off it messes you up, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmjow didn’t answer, only shoved the thick quilt at Ichigo. “I don’t need it. I just need some rest is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumbass, don’t be such a stubborn asshole,” Ichigo unfolded the blanket and was quick to wrap them both in it, trapping his body heat inside. They smelled gross, were sticky with sweat and covered with grime but Grimmjow getting warm again was more important to the young man at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo scooted himself closer to his partner, resting his head against his shoulder. “Idiot. Should have told me you got this way. I would’ve done something sooner about it to make you feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Che. I’ve survived before, I’d have survived now,” The comforting feelings of </span>
  <em>
    <span>warmth</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pack</span>
  </em>
  <span> were familiar, Grimmjow settling further under the blanket with Ichigo. He never realized how much he missed those feelings until he had lost his Fracción to his boyfriend’s allies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo being here beside him and bringing those feelings back was strange. Not in a bad way, though! Grimmjow sighed through his nose and allowed himself to snuggle closer to Ichigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’ll do this as often as you want be it here at the shop or at home in bed. Just don’t try to hide it anymore, okay? I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even if you’re too stubborn to say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only clicked his tongue in response, eyes on the ground before them. Grimmjow closed his eyes again and allowed himself to sink into sleep, safe and comfortably content with Ichigo beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah… This wasn’t a bad feeling at all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>＼(º □ º l|l)/<br/>(((＼（✘෴✘）／)))</p><p>P3bbles, please enjoy this fluffy blanket burrito fic because I am feeling soft this month!! Just cute cuddles and hot chocolate, okay??</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>